The proliferation of mobile technology and other social factors have been attributed to the rapid increase in content digitization and creation. Examples of digital content include, but are not limited to, electronic books (“e-books”), multimedia resources, music, games, etc. Digital content creation may be driven by a variety of means, such as learning technologies, library services, news, communication and entertainment services. Additionally, digital content creation may be driven by desires to be more environmentally conscious, such as reducing the use of printed materials (e.g., newspaper articles).